Retaliation
*Hassan's Elite Guard supreme command *Nod loyalist command Libya *General Hassan |forces1 = *Light infantry *Buggies *Rocket infantry |forces2 = *Light infantry *Rocket infantry *Cyborgs *Buggies *Laser Turrets |casual1 = Unknown |casual2 = Heavy to Massive }} is the second mission of the Nod campaign in Tiberian Sun. CABAL Briefing﻿ Hassan spreads his propaganda to the Brotherhood through a nearby TV station. With the Brotherhood in chaos, the opportunity to divide Hassan from his followers presents itself. Capture the TV station and those once loyal to Kane's technology of peace will return to the fold. And as for Hassan's pathetic guards - crush them. *Objective One: Capture the TV station to the east. *Objective Two: Destroy Hassan's Elite Guard. Background Although the detachment of Hassan's Elite Guard hunting Slavik was destroyed near Sirte, the main base for these guards was sited in Benghazi on an island within one of the lakes in that area. Elite guards though small in number were crucial for the mantainance of General Hassan's rule as they formed the core of his repressive apparatus, crucial to keeping his other less reliable forces in line. Protecting this base and the Elite Guard within however were a group of ordinary Libyan Nod forces loyal to General Hassan. They were powerful, even including some Cyborgs, but their orders were primarily to protect the base and Oxanna Kristos believed that if Anton Slavik were to capture control of the nearby TV Station she could broadcast a message that would pursuade at least some of these ordinary Nod forces to rebel. The island base was connected to the mainland only by a narrow bridge, so once the Nod rebels had gained access to this bridge they would be able to destroy it and lacking the means to repair the bridge, the Elite Guard could be starved into surrendering without the rebels having to fire a shot at them. The Battle The rebels arrived with an MCV and were able to construct a base upon their arrival. They then searched for a way to reach the nearby TV Station. But the only way to reach the TV Station without going through the loyalist base and it's defenses was across a bridge and upon their approach loyalist engineers arranged for that bridge to be demolished. But by deploying their own engineers to repair the bridge, the rebels would have been able to advance across it and capture the TV Station as they had planned. As soon the rebels had captured the TV Station Oxanna Kristos entered it and went on air, either incapitating or killing Maycheck on air with a pistol and making an announcement that General Hassan had been overthrown. When this announcement reached the loyalists guarding the bridge a portion of them mutinied, doing battle with those that had remained loyal to General Hassan. The loyalist forces were then destroyed and the rebels gained access to their base. Having gained control of the base guarding the bridge, rebel forces either destroyed the bridge as they had planned or carried out an assault over the bridge in order to completely wipe out the Elite Guard there using brute force. Aftermath ﻿The destruction of his Elite Guard and the loss of his control over the Nod News Network considerably weakened General Hassan's regime. At the same time as gaining control of the media to spread their propoganda, the rebels had eliminated Hassan's primary means of repression. There were mass defections and unrest across Nod controlled territories as a consequence. With Egypt thus descending in chaos and Hassan's remaining loyalists frantically battling to mantain some control, Anton Slavik was able to fully secure the Nod areas of Libya and gather his forces for a final push against General Hassan in Egypt itself. Gallery File:Retaliation01.jpg|Nod rebels can choose to instead attack loyalist forces directly without first winning any over. File:Retaliation02.jpg|And destroy their base without first capturing the TV Station. File:Retaliation03.jpg|Hassan's forces destroy the bridge in order to make it harder to reach the TV Station by the back route. File:Retaliation04.jpg|Nod forces are assault last loyalist base. (they can instead cut the bridge leading to this base and avoid doing this) File:Retaliation05.jpg|And the winning Nod banner flows. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_Nod_2|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Nod_Flag|Mission accomplished cinematic Trivia During the cutscene when Oxanna mentions the reason for capturing the TV station, CABAL states, "Control the media, control the mind," quoting The Doors lead vocalist Jim Morrison. Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions